


One Night Stand from Hell

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), Persona 5
Genre: Multi, One Night Stand, One-Sided Attraction, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: After overhearing Ann's conversation with Ren, a stranger offers a way to punish a PE teacher for his abusive tendencies.
Relationships: Vydija/Kamoshida Suguru
Kudos: 3





	One Night Stand from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING! This story is an alternate telling of the events on April 14th! Do not read before progressing past this point on Persona 5/Persona 5 Royal!

"Excuse me, Ms, Takamaki?" a gentleman who has the appearance of a host working in Shinjuku seems to overheard Ann's conversation with her classmate about a faculty member at school. "Do I know you?" she asks the man. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier," the young man apologizes for "My name is Shinya Ishida. I just moved into town, but I couldn't let a problem like the one I just heard go unsolved. I can help get you and your friend out of this situation." "How?" her classmate asked Shinya, "Just give me your teacher's number and I'll straighten him out." "You seem too nice to be a host," Ann told him as she raises her suspicion towards his actions. "Don't worry," Shinya comforts Ann and her classmate. "I won't kill him, I'll just teach him lesson." "Alright." Ann texts the number of her teacher to Shinya's cell phone. "Thank you Ms. Takamaki," he expresses his gratitude for Ann's cooperation. "I'll cover you and your friend's bill so you don't have to worry about spending your pocket money."

Shinya exits the restaurant and walks into a dark alley as his horns and forked tail began to emerge from his body. He then uses his phone to contact a demon within hell who has long brown hair and a feminine figure. "Vydija, I need a personal favor from you" a demonic masculine voice spoke to the succubus through the phone. "What do you want?" Vydija responded "I need you to disguise your voice as Ann Takamaki and contact Suguru Kamoshida." "Why would I disguise my voice to sound like a teenage girl?" she angrily asked. "It's the only way we're going to be able to punish the hebe first hand." "A hebephile huh," Vydija responds sounding like Ann. "Now I'm interested ." "Okay, here's Kamoshida's number." "I'll see you outside of his house." After the other demon hangs up, he immediately sends Vydija a text that contains Kamoshida's phone number. Showing a seductive smirk she highlights the number and makes a call.

Meanwhile in the PE office, Kamoshida is sitting in his desk "Hmm, that's fine," he says "So you like to tease me, little kitty?" he seductively licks his lips "Damn, I'll have to crack the..." before he could finish his phone starts ringing. Realizing it was Ann's number being shown on the screen, he picks up the phone. "Hey Ann," he greets her, "Hi Sensei," Vydija in Ann's voice greets him in a seductive tone. "I thought about your proposal and I would like to reconsider stopping by your place later this evening." "That's a good girl," Kamoshida responds "I'll send you the address so you could stop by. We can talk about Shiho's position on the team, and can have a little fun later on." "Okay, see you tonight." Vydija hangs up and laughs in her normal voice as she goes through the portal leading her out of Hell.


End file.
